RKO Television Stations Productions
Ground Productions Ground Productions was a television poduction arm of Ground Communications. 1964-1970 1970-1975 1975-1982 1982-1986 1986-1993 Silver Key Entertainment 1971-1985 Silver Key Television Sales 1974-1985 Stone/Ashley Productions 1979-1984 Stone/Ashley Communications 1984-1985 The Telefilm Association of America 1981-1985 RKO General Broadcasting Original Productions RKO General Broadcasting Original Productions was created as an in-house production arm of RKO General Broadcasting, formed after a merger between five companies: Stone/Ashley Communications, Ground Productions, The Telefilm Association of America, Silver Key Entertainment and Silver Key Television Sales. 1985-1988 1988-1989 1988-1991 1991-1992 RKO Holdings Broadcasting Productions 1992-1995 Sub-divisions (1992-2009) Peas Out Media Based in London, it produced television content for UK broadcasters and international export, developing original programming in the factual entertainment and entertainment genres. The production company was merged into RKO Television Stations Productions International in 2008. 1992-2008 RKO Television Stations Classics RKO Television Stations Classics was a London, UK-based sub-division responsible for handling old movies, sometimes remastering them, for the RKO Film Mania block. The production company was merged into RKO Television Stations Productions International in 2008. 1992-2008 Talevision Films Talevision Films was an in-house independent drama production sub-division of RKO Television Stations, located in London, United Kingdom, responsible for producing British dramas to be exclusively distributed and premiered by RKO Television Stations. The production company was merged into RKO Television Stations Productions International in 2008. 1992-2008 RKO Experimental Productions RKO Experimental Productions was a low-profile production sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions. The production company was merged into RKO Television Stations Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 RKO Television Stations Programming Distributions RKO Television Stations Programming Distributions was a syndication/distribution/sales representation sub-division of RKO Television Stations Productions. It was created for distribution and syndication operations to be handled by RKO's owned, operated and affiliated stations. It was the most short-lived of the sub-divisions during the 1992-2009 era. The production company was merged into RKO Television Stations Productions International in 2000. 1992-2000 RKO Television Stations Films RKO Television Stations Films was a TV movie and original programming sub-division, which was created for RKO Television Stations' primetime movie block Film Mania. Film Mania block was discontinued in 2009. 2002-2009 RKO Television Stations Animation RKO Television Stations Animation was an animation production division, which oversaw and produced animated series for RKO Television Stations. The production company was merged into RKO Television Stations Productions in 2008. 1992-2008 RKO Television Stations Productions International RKO Television Stations Productions International, located in Germany, Netherlands, Hungary, Spain, Ukraine and Malaysia, was a production arm of RKO Television Stations Productions. In 2008, it gained offices in UK, Northern Ireland, Sweden, China, Australia, Russia, France, Brazil, Mexico, Colombia, Miami, Italy and San Diego. The London office was formed after merger between Peas Out Media, RKO Television Stations Classics and Talevision Films. The international offices were spun off as a worldwide group of companies, Skycat Group, in January 2009, but was soon bought out by a group of investors in 2014, who then went on to found Crystal Television in 2016. However, Skycat London was excluded from the deal and remained as a part of RKO Television Stations Productions International, until June 2009. After that, Skycat London became RKO Television Stations UK, however, most of the production department merged into RKO-MGM Productions. In June 2009, the name was re-tired and, the only remaining, San Diego and Miami offices became a part of RKO Television Stations Productions. 1992-2009 RKO Television Stations Productions 1995-1997 1997-2009 2009-2016 2016-present In 2019, RKO Television Stations was merged into Zabrus Global Media. The fate of its production arm is unknown for now.